Driven Thoughts
by Assassinita
Summary: He hated it. He was starting to realize things he'd rather not. And it was so damn exhausting! Since when did she have such an endearingly cute giggle? It must have been the heat driving his thoughts.Roughly based off of the KOF: 2006 ending. K'.Kula


**Driven Thoughts** by EtoileCyberPrima

Hi! Hi! Back again with another KOF fic, supporting what little there is in the English fandom for K'Kula. I urge anyone to write about them, please! 333 There's something about the two that I just can't help but love. ;)

**Summary:** He hated it. He was starting to realize things he'd rather not. And it was so damn exhausting! Since when did she have such an endearingly cute giggle? It must have been the heat driving his thoughts._**Roughly**__ based off of the KOF: 2006's ending._

**Warning/s: **Uhh,…romantically inclined thoughts??

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Pairings:** K' X Kula. Duh.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The King of Fighter series, it is owned by SNK Playmore. Had I owned it, I wouldn't have shoved K' so much to the side! Once upon a time he was a main character you know!

* * *

The sun was scorching and the air was thick. Red and yellow hues filled the sky in a haze of pointless drama. The dryness of the ambiance was no hint in the obviousness of their surroundings.

Why did it have to be like this? Of all the things he wanted to deal with, being stranded with Kula and a broken car wasn't one of them.

_Where's Maxima when you need him?_

With what little knowledge he had about fixing cars, K' sighed as he continued to tinker with something that didn't remotely test his skill in patience. Drips of sweat seeped down his face; ignoring the carefree hums of his companion. Did she even realize how long he'd been working on this machine?

It seemed not.

But for reasons only known to him, he was glad for it.

Truthfully when he realized that it was only the two of them to be alone together, he was rather uncertain.

Kula.

His thoughts started to wander to her. When they first met; impelled as enemies. She was an Anti-K, meant only for killing him. He was always on the run, getting away from her and all the other troublesome aspects in his mission. Intent on gaining their appropriate goals, they had fought many harsh battles. But in the end, they had joined forces after he helped her rule off K9999 and Angel.

It was after, that they all decided upon living together like a normal family, Diana included. Yet upon everything that had happened, it was inevitably; a life he wasn't used to and still had problems accustoming with. Kula, despite have gone through much more than him, had easily adapted to her new surroundings with audacity. He admired her for it.

At first he had looked upon her as a little sister, surrounded by bright optimistic light. She was only fourteen years old when he first met her after all.

However as time began to pass, he had begun to see her in a different light. She began to change, and he noticed that she had become more charming, more elegant. And despite having kept that beaming innocence in her gaze, she became very pleasing to the eye. He tried his best to ignore the feeling of what he could only comprehend to be attraction.

Recently though, it had hit him hard, as he had unintentionally dreamt of her in a most appealing position underneath him. And what could only be a fabrication of his dream as she whispered his name in his ear tenderly over and over, confessing her love for him with passion, as her dainty fingers intertwined in his hair.

Haven awoken from his senses, K' had struggled to swallow the fact that perhaps what he felt for her was beyond the factor of attraction. Was it a deep sense of longing?

Was it… love?

The more he thought about it, the more he hated it. He was starting to realize things he'd rather not. And it was so damn exhausting! Since when did she have such an endearingly cute giggle? Since when did she get such beautiful beckoning eyes filled with ever flowing tenderness? Since when did he get the feeling of wanting to wrap his arms around her? Since when did he get this strained sensation in the pit of his stomach whenever she wasn't near?

Yet even though he hated the feeling, somewhere in the pit of his heart; he wondered if he was just afraid of wanting his love to be returned. He had never asked how she felt, and he hadn't even bothered to talk to her much during most of his realizations. He had kept to himself despite feeling otherwise.

Moreover he still wanted to keep it that way.

"You almost done there K'?"

Although her hums did not calm him, her feathery voice had always seemed to have a way of soothing him, yet not this time. He had decided to listen to his minds reasoning and merely grunted. He was glad that during most of this ordeal, her back was towards him. With the odds he was currently in, he knew it would be harder to focus with her prying.

Stretching his hand out in silent conversation which spoke, _"Pass the wrench"_, K' bent his head down as if drained by the heat. But it was merely an excuse to the slight thudding of his heart that seemed to have come alive after reflecting his deep feelings about her.

Needless to say, the wrench never came and the high temperature of the sun had persisted further; with no sign of accomplishing to fix the car anytime soon. In agitation, K' had no choice but comply against his wishes to look up. Despite the fact that, he knew he wouldn't like it, she probably had something to ask him about his not so recent behavior.

She always had a knack for seeing the subtlety in him.

But alas that was not case. Blue eyes filled with annoyance and weariness, the picture he was seeing was not helping him any bit.

She still looked as radiant as ever, despite the hours of heat they had been through. Her icy locks nestled around her sweet oval face as they shimmered in the sunset. The excitement in her eyes sparkled as she shoved that oh so colorful, disgusting thing in his face.

Sweet things.

He hated sweet things.

"Oh, come on K'! They're good!"

_So she doesn't notice…  
_  
Annoyed to an extra promotion, K' shifted his head away from her and sighed deeply at her stupidity. Perhaps he was hoping for too much, damn he could be so hypocritical.

"Besides you haven't even eaten anything for the whole day." Kula insisted with fireworks in her eyes as if expecting a different response.

Something clicked in him that said that this situation wasn't even worth bothering about; she was still was so innocent even with her growth.

The dark featured man had only one course of action but to ignore everything that had to do with the female in front of him, at least until they reunited with their partners. Resetting his judgment to reasoning in his mind, K' trudged away from both the vehicle and her. Why did the Earth have to consist of things that were more bothersome than fruitful?

"Is something bothering you, K'?"

By this time his hopefulness had faded and in came his quiet, composed self once more, the window of opportunity wouldn't open again for today.

"Forget about it."

_They'll be another time._

* * *

**Owari!**

I dunno short and subtle seems to be my thing. ^^; Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! I'd like to mention this isn't one-sided, it's more so K's POV with no insights to Kula's thoughts. Surprisingly enough, I didn't expect to write about him so easily, I wonder if Kula's tougher.  
Please~!! Read and Review!


End file.
